


Gotcha

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [30]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Don't you babe me, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 28th: Gotcha - 100 words - One of your characters is caught doing something illegal.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Yamcha
Series: Drabble Ball Z [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 1





	Gotcha

“Yamcha!”

The former desert bandit froze, his face twisting in a look of horror. Caught. Found. _Discovered._ Kami dammit.

“What the hell!?”

“Bulma!” He turned and put on his most winning smile. “How’re you doing, babe?”

“Don’t you ‘babe’ me.” The blue-haired genius stomped forward and snatched his prize out of his hand. “This is mine! What are you doing stealing my stuff??”

“I was…uh…” He couldn’t come up with a good answer. He was a terrible liar. He shook his head dumbly.

“Get out! This is my dragon radar!”

Yamcha obediently scrambled out of the window. Dammit. So close.


End file.
